Zekamu Asuka
Name: Zekamu Asuka Height: 6'4 Weight: 205 lbs Age: 18 Gender: Male Village: Hidden Rock Personality: Zekamu is a fairly nice guy unless you make him angry He doesnt get mad unless you mention the Mist village or his brother. His goal is to take revenge on the Mist ninjas who killed him. They are the reason he is like his. He will do what ever it takes. They will be killed by his own hands. He has many friends in the village. He loses them all the time though due to the fact that hes tried to kill them before. He listens to nobody normally. He just attacks the enemy when he sees them. his teammates always try to stop him but to no avail. Hes accidentally killed one of his teammates before because they were after Mist ninja. He is true to his village and would never do anything to them. he would give his life for them like the ninja before him. He wants to become part of the ANBU. he will do anything to help his village. He will protect it no matter the cost. Appearance: Head: Zekamu's head is n the rounder side of things. He has short spiky dirty blonde hair that isnt thick and isnt thin. His eyes are like daggers that feel like they destroy you. Unlike most ninjas his Rock Village headband isnt on his head. He has a scar across his face from the top right on his forehead to the bottom left on his chin. he was cut by a Mist Ninja the day his brother was murdered. Torso: His headband is on his left arm instead of his head. Black t shirt with ripped sleeves.Tattoo of the japanese symbol for love on his right shoulder blade. He got that tattoo after his brother was murdered. He as a pair of holed gloves so he can grip on to stuff easier. Shuriken pouch on left arm. Sheathed on his back is his katana he calls it Kib after his brother. Legs: Black ripped all around pant. it has his family crest on the right knee which is a wolfs head. Kunai pouch on the right leg for holding the kunai. His sandles are made from a special cloth so that they have absolutly no weight to them. He as many scars on his legs from countless battle with enemy ninjas that there close calls. Backround: Zekamu Asuka comes from the Asuka clan. they are from the Village Hidden in the Rock. They are masters and wind element jutsus. they have a few special justsus that they made themselves like Wind Wall and there Wind Sword. The Asuka clan is highly reverd in the Hidden Rock Village. They protected it countless times. The entire clan used a massive Wind Wall Jutsu. Zekamu is the last one born to his parents, therefore is the youngest one. Zekamu grew up without his parents because his temper rose up one nigh and he killed them both not knowing what had happened. So he was raised by his brother Kibno. That is why he wants revenge on the Mist ninjas for killing him. they Killed him during a very bloody war between the two nations. The Rock Village lost many good ninja they were attacked by surprise. This is when Zekamu killed his first enemy. He searches night and day to find them. He has found one and has been tracking him for 3 years. he just hasnt had the oppertunity to kill him. They fought once but Zekamu wasnt trained much yet and lost and was almost killed had it not been for the sand ninjas coming to his rescue. The Village became angry with him because the Mist Village was at peace With the Rock Village and that he was ruining it. Zekamu didnt care about that though He wanted revenge no matter Kaze Ya no Jutsu (Wind Arrow Technique) Effect: User is capable of breathing inwards and exerting outwards a large like arrow to pierce into the opponent's body. Special: User takes in a deep breathe filling their lungs with air. Description: The user molds chakra and breathes in. He or she then blows out and an arrow made of wind is shot from the user’s mouth. This arrow may be blocked as it is just a large consumption of wind, however it can not be deflected away. This means that the object must be large in size enough to defend from one against the wind. The size of the arrow is the size of the opponent's mouth with the length of three feet as it can travel up to the distance of twenty meters. This technique is used for short range to steer an opponent away from the user. Futon: Kazepusshu Effect: When the user pushes out with there palm, creates a small funnel of air that can push the opponent back or over, but it causes little if any pain. This however can be a very annoying jutsu. Description: The user quickly gathers a small amount of chakra to there hand and pushes it outward with there palm as a small funnel/gust of air blows out with enough force to push the opponent back or off balance Fuuton: Kamisorikaze (Wind Release: Razor Wind) Effect: Creates a small domain a centralized area. This technique is used to cut, and push back opponents that are within the same sphere distance as the user in which is capable of performing the technique. Description: The user performs the handseals and them slams their right hand onto the ground. Immediately, a burst of wind extends outwards, forming a dome of violently spinning and twisting wind. This effect lasts until the user takes their hand off of the ground or one turn, whichever occurs first. This technique is capable of sending the opponent flying off into the distance of half of the user's capability of performing this technique. The technique's distance depends on the user's class level. When first learned the user is capable of performing this technique within the distance of ten meters. For each class level the user is higher then that of "D" class the distance increases by ten meters, as one who masters the art of the Wind Release adds in an extra ten meters. Raiton • Raikou Yama No Jutsu Release • Lightning Bullet Effect: The users fingertips begin to glow a light blue as they fire off lightning bolts from the fingertips. Description: Once the user has performed the required handseals the user will outstretch his hands and his fingers. Chakra will be rapidly gathered their and suddenly each finger will begin to emit electricity. The user will then move their hands back and fling them forward releasing the Lightning Bullets at the opponent. The Bullet’s look like small marble-sized balls of lightning with is giving off a constant discharge. The balls travel as fast as a person can throw a kunai or shuriken Futon: Meimei Hei Effect: Creates an invisible wall of high pressure air anywhere on the battlefield. Multiples ones can be placed creating for an extremely good defense and a confusing time for opponents who keep running into walls. Description: The user creates the bird handseal and pushes outward creating the wall. This is useful for a quick defense when an opponent is running towards you or to scatter around the battlefield to trap or confuse then opponent. Category:Characters